Meetings
by Yukitsu
Summary: Kanou sees Abe in Gunma and takes it upon himself to start a conversation. It doesn't quite work out.


**Meetings**

By Yukitsu

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Notes: Kanou notices Abe in the crowd and decides to start up a conversation that Abe doesn't want.

* * *

Oda notices him first and points him out among the crowd. It's not hard to spot him – he's standing in front of the sporting shop that you like, thumbing something on his cellular phone (black, unsurprisingly. So is yours). The scowl on his face probably helped. 

You're making your way to him before you have a chance to think about it. He doesn't notice you – but you figure that he doesn't notice much else unless it's of his interest – and seems surprised when you tap him on the shoulder.

"You--" he starts, scowl momentarily easing out in his surprise. It's gone in the next instant, and he shutters himself off again.

"Hey." This is Ren's catcher now, you remind yourself as you smile, and while you're aware that this person is not terribly big on gentleness and kindness and that he doesn't seem to be getting the Ren thing right, Ren is happy enough where he is. It comes out in your best friend's random messages, even if all he says is 'Sorry I couldn't reply. Abe-kun and I were practicing.'

He nods then glances toward his phone. You're a little amused by this because you're pretty sure that seeing you is the last thing he wants to happen here in Gunma, but he's polite enough to not blow you off. You feel Oda coming up behind you, and see him tense.

"Yo," Oda says, master of friendly conversation. "What are you doing here?"

"Relatives." His reply is short and he stares up at Oda warily. You know that Oda doesn't have his bat with him, which is really the only way Oda will ever be threatening, so you put it down to Abe's battiness. (It occurs to you that maybe Oda's superior height and the fact that he's with you is the probable reason, but you dismiss it because it's more amusing to think of Abe that way.)

"Do you have some time?" He narrows his eyes at you, but nods. Not for the first time, you wonder if perhaps he was abused as a child, because the way he acts around strangers reminds you of injured animals. Even when you were talking to Ren after the Mihoshi-Nishiura match, the guy never really loosened up. (Granted, you _were_ trying to convince Ren to go back to Mihoshi, and any catcher worth his battery will be upset over that, but you _are_ Ren's best friend so Abe should have expected that, too.)

"Come join us, then. We were just about to get snacks there," you point at the café across the street. He hesitates, but follows you.

"My parents are picking me up soon. I can't stay for long."

It's not like you want to keep him around for too long, either. "Sure."

You both order tea and extra honey, which probably surprises him more than you. Oda orders a large helping of sundae and stays silent in his seat. It gives you a surprising sense of privacy, but then again, Oda is good at making space for people.

"How's Ren?" you finally ask. He shrugs and grunts.

"Fine. He's not sick or anything."

If Ren is sick, then you won't be asking him because Abe looks like the last person anyone will want to take care of them when sick. "In Nishiura," you elaborate. He can't be stupid; he must know what you mean.

"Doesn't he contact you?" He's a gruff and unpleasant person, you think, although it's not particularly bothersome.

"I'm sure by now you know that Ren hides things from people." There, he understands that.

"He's… fine." He's muttering and fussing on his tea; it's a little hard to hear him. "Everyone takes care of him."

You press for more information, because 'everyone' might just actually be that clean-up hitter, and you can't deny being worried. "The team gets along with him?"

"He's classmates with two from the team and the ouendan leader, and they make sure he's okey. The team watches out for him, usually."

"And with pitching?"

"Improving."

"Lessons?"

"He's barely passing his subjects, but we have tutoring sessions before exams and stuff. Our coach makes sure none of us fall behind in class."

"How's his control?"

"Still good."

You notice that his replies become short when it comes to anything involving their battery. It interests you, but maybe it's better to ask Ren about it. Getting information from Abe is like dismantling a baseball with a spoon.

"How abou–"

"Look," he cuts you off, holding his mobile up. It's blinking. "My parents are here. I need to go." He's swallowed the last of his tea and handed money over for the tab (exactly how much his share costs, you count later) before you can say anything.

"Right. Thanks." You're a little surprised he actually has that much politeness in him and nod in return.

"Thanks, too. Say 'Hi' to Ren for me."

"Yeah." And he's out the door, the chimes tinkling after him. Oda snorts beside you – you turn to him inquiringly. Oda makes a gesture with his spoon.

"You're a bully, Kanou."

"What? I am not."

"You enjoyed watching him fidget, didn't you?"

Well. You can deny that, at least. "I just asked him stuff! I didn't want to make him fidget."

"You were _studying_ him."

That one, you cannot. "So I was. You can't blame me for being protective of Ren, you know," you add defensively, taking a sip of your tea.

"Did he pass?"

"… Sorta. He's fine." He laughs, and you ruefully smile into your cup.

------

11:24PM 1/20/2008


End file.
